


The Party’s Over

by alba17



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee says goodbye for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party’s Over

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt, _the last goodbye_.

Renee looks down at Barbara, her limbs tangled in the sheets, a sheen of sweat on her forehead as she slumbers. A half-empty bottle of Cabernet is on the bedside table, a wine glass opaque with greasy fingerprints and lipstick stains. She sighs, her chest heavy with regret and a sadness she can’t seem to shake. The only thing she knows is that Barbara is forever linked to it.

She finds Barbara’s purse and rustles around until she finds the key to her apartment and slides it into her pocket. She gathers the wine bottle and glass and takes them to the kitchen, replacing them with a glass of water and a couple of ibuprofen. Reaching down, she smoothes a loose strand of hair back from Barbara’s forehead, then leans down to kiss her in the same spot. She tries to memorize Barbara’s distinctive scent, a last gesture of intimacy, then goes to the door and leaves.

As she walks down the hallway to the elevator, her step is already lighter.


End file.
